The Royal Ylisstol
by TakeAFlyer
Summary: No other accommodation can compare itself to the Royal Ylisstol. What began as a humble inn built during capital's founding; became a premier hotel destination. With its attentive staff and luxurious accommodations the Royal Ylisstol is not just a hotel, but a cultural landmark that's captivated locals and tourists alike. A modern AU.


**Disclaimer** :This work is completely fiction, not-for-profit, and is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of Nintendo and/or other entities involved with production of the Fire Emblem franchise.

* * *

A high shrill voice rose above the ambient string music and casual conversation in the hotel lobby.

"No, I am NOT standing for this!" An angry guest was a rare sight at the Royal Ylisstol and she was making sure to be seen. She stood in the center of the lobby, her voice projected off the arched ceilings into everyone's ears-including one unfortunate assistant manager.

"I understand madam. Please accept my apology as a representative of the staff for your dissatisfaction." Chrom bowed, deeply and slowly like Emmeryn taught him. This was all part of the proper protocol for handling dissatisfied guests (that's what Emm referred to them as, Chrom thought of them more as 'spoiled brats').

"By staff you include this sot? He doesn't even look sorry!" Her high shrill voice was enough to make Chrom flinch. In fact there were a lot of things he found unpleasant about this guest. When he bowed her gaudy shoes reflected light into his eyes and he couldn't breath through his nose because of her perfume. And her makeup; even with the amount she put on it couldn't really fix much. The colors only pointed out her flaws-the crow's feet around her eyes, the deep red that made her lips puffy, and the pink blush that aged-not youthen. "This simpleton who ruined my luggage? I'll have you know this was custom made in Valm! It's an original! One of a kind!"

"As I was sayin' ma'm, I ain't the one who scuffed up your suitcase. The culprit' that fat cat sleepin' on your arm there." Chrom mentally groaned. He wanted smack his forehead or better yet the new bellhop's. Donnel had a lot of honesty to spare, but not so much tact.

"You're accusing Mr. Mewsy of such abhorrent behavior?" The guest wasn't quite as fond of Donnel's plentiful trait. She took his words like a dagger to the heart. Mr. Mewsy on the other hand took the accusation fairly well.

"Well those scratch marks looked an awful like the tears in your room's bedding. Housekeepin' had a field day with that-"

"THANK you Donnel! I'll take it from here!" As part of Chrom's duty as assistant manager to protect his staff, he ushered Donnel behind him.

By now the guests that had heard the commotion were now gathering around them. Their conversations had dropped to quite whispers of anticipation of what was to come. The shift in atmosphere was enough for Chrom to remember another one of Emm's policies: reassure your guests. He looked to the front desk to see Sumia who nodded back. She and the other staff weaved their way through the crowding guests.

"Excuse me sir… Excuse me madam…" Chrom could hear Sumia's cheer. "While we attend to this guest's needs, we'd love to offer you some complimentary drinks at our lounge… Oh why yes sir we do have that bottle in stock…"

Gregor was in for a surprise, but he could manage (and frankly he could use some extra work). Kellam should be outside ushering entering guests to the side entrance. Chrom sighed in relief. The staff was more than capable of handing situations like these without much instruction and it was one less thing off his mind. Soon the lobby emptied with Sumia giving a wink for luck as she led the last guests out.

"Oh I'm sure we can get the kitchen to whip up some treats for your children…"

Now the one guest left was all Chrom needed to focus on, although her high heels tapping against the floor was enough to be annoyingly distracting. Every minute a sigh passed her lips, as if the entire world was inconveniencing her. Did this women even know what a smile was?

"Madam… Miss (Chrom was using every trick he knew), I will take full responsibility for this issue. Donnel here really means no offense." Chrom bowed again and Donnel followed in suit.

"Mr… Chrom is it?" She said, tapping his nametag with her long nails. At this intimate distance her perfume flooded his senses. It was floral and fruity; it was actually not a bad brand and smelled pretty good-if used in proper quantities. Poor Donnel was scrunching his nose.

"You're quite young to be a manager. You must have quite the resume to have this position."

"Assistant manager actually. The manager is my-"

"Quite." Chrom was that close to strangling her there, screw protocol. "Well assistant manager Chrom I must say I'm beginning to question your hotel's standards. Has business been bad? I've always remembered my past visits quite fondly…" She looked off listlessly for a moment, as if she was genuine.

Chrom brushed his hand through his hair; trying to keep whatever composure he had left. He loved this hotel, he really did, but there were some guests he could do without. There with the one who demanded his sheets be changed three times, as if he was eating on them. Another ordered one of everything on the menu in the restaurant-only to take a bit of each entrée and leave the rest (actually Ricken, Donnel, and the other university students divided the leftovers to take home). . This lady had to be up there with them.

"Are you listening, _assistant manager_ Chrom?"

 _'Shit_.'

Right then Chrom knew he lost the guest's patience, if there was any to begin with. At this point the guest looked around, hoping him and Donnel weren't actually the ones to solve her problem. The only thing Chrom could do was apologize and send her off with the bill 'on the house'.

But before he could utter another word he saw Emmeryn entering the lobby. She was wearing her favorite dress, a sleeveless celadon green dress that ended just above her knees. Her presence alone was enough to put him at ease. It was even enough to make the guest turn in attention.

"Hello Miss Pruish. I'm so sorry to hear you've had some issues during your stay."

"… And you are?"

"Forgive my late introduction." Emmeryn bowed, deeply and slowly. "My name is Emmeryn Shepard, part-owner and manager of the Royal Ylisstol. Now has my brother properly addressed your issues?"

And there it was-Emmeryn's super power at work: instant calmness. Miss Pruish's foot had stopped tapping and she even began to gently stroke Mr. Mewsy, who gave an affectionate purr.

"Well…" She huffed. "He was getting to it in a very roundabout manner. See that bellhop boy over there damaged my suitcase and all I'm asking for is proper compensation."

"I see." Emmeryn paused. "I'm sure my brother has already done so but please allow me to apologize on behalf of Donnel, my brother, and the rest of the staff for your dissatisfaction. If you would please follow me to the front desk I will personally sort this issue. I'm sure we can come to an amicable understanding?"

Miss Pruish only nodded, stunned by how simply her issue was fixed. Emmeryn escorted her in her daze, practically agreeing to every word. "Let's speak to our concierge as well to see that your suitcase is repaired, complimentary of the hotel of course…"

"Oh geez…" Donnel blurted as soon as the two were out of earshot. "I'm so sorry assistant manager Chrom. I guess my big ol' mouth got us both in trouble."

"Please Donnel, just call me Chrom."

"Chrom sir, I really am sorry. That lady… I… I guess I ain't used to this fancy city life yet."

"It's fine Donnel. Just keep being you and you'll adjust eventually."

"I don't know 'bout that though Mr. Chrom. This ain't the first time a guest got all upset at me. I just started workin' here too. Aw geez, and Miss Lissa even said some nice words about me for this job too…"

From what Lissa had told him, Donnel was a classmate in in her core classes. He had lived on a farm in a small town all his life. This was his first time in the capital and Chrom was pretty sure there weren't any Ms. Pruishes back where he was from.

"It's not that you were wrong Donnel… You're right but… Sometimes pointing out the truth isn't for the best. Do you know what I mean?"

"But what do I say then?"

The question struck Chrom deeply. What could he say? He had followed policy word for word and didn't manage to solve a thing. He was in the same sinking boat as Donnel. All they could do was try to plug the leak while Emmeryn towed them back to shore.

* * *

 **A/N:** For anyone who cares to read my crazy babblings...

Anyone who recognizes me still-thank you for continuously following my work-infrequent/irregular uploads and all. Believe it or not I actually do have some pre-written stuff, it just takes me forever to upload (This includes HnW and DitS). I've especially realized I'm going to have to force myself to upload things b/c I will edit to no end.

I know there are other stories that aren't done-but hear me out. This piece (TRY) is more of a one-shot collection of different workers... I'm going for a more slice-of-life feel, but there is an overarching story line planned. Think of this as replacing Bonded-which I won't work on unless I get a requested prompt I can do justice on. That being said-I hope to have something else uploaded by weekend's end.

Thank you again for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
